


Happy Birthday, Leo

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Butters, Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Cake, Coffee, Cooking, Couple goals, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Birthday, M/M, Methamphetamine, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past creek, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet, Top Tweek, meth, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: It’s Leopold's first birthday with Tweek Tweak, his boyfriend of almost half a year now. Tweek wants to make it the best possible birthday for his beautiful boyfriend.





	Happy Birthday, Leo

**Author's Note:**

> My friend’s birthday is August 3rd so I pestered them and they said they wanted “Butters x Tweek smut with top Tweek” 😂😂 I haven’t ever written Leopold (Butters), but I’ll try my best to not mess this fic up too much! Happy birthday, man! I love and appreciate your existence even if I may not be the best friend ever. 💚💚 (I haven’t written or read any of this ship so I’m so sorry)

Tweek bit his lip as he finished making the cake, having somehow spent enough time to not shake too much while decorating it. He’d been planning and preparing tonight for weeks. Now that it was here, Tweek was a bit nervous he hadn’t done enough or maybe his boyfriend wouldn’t like it. Tweek had a habit of never really thinking he was good enough in anyway. Thanks, mother and father. He only wanted to make his boyfriend as genuinely happy as he’d made Tweek since they’d gotten together. 

He and Leo had been dating since a little before the halfway point of Tweek’s senior year. Tweek was a grade ahead of Leo and now his boyfriend was finally turning eighteen today. They’d been together just over a year now and Tweek couldn’t imagine being happier. He loved cuddling Leo before bed and waking up with him everyday. 

Tweek had already been saving up his own money, before Leo had even came into the picture, from his second job in high school that he didn’t even tell his parents about. Since he hadn’t actually been paid for working constantly at the coffee shop, he’d already been planning to get his own place away from his parents. 

That had been when that whole his parents going to prison for putting meth in their coffee for all these years thing happened. He’d been glad, considering how shitty his parents were to him all his life, especially his father. He had left plenty of scars on Tweek, both physically and emotionally. He had no reservations about his parents going to prison for force feeding him actual meth in his coffee since he was a baby. He’d gone through the withdrawals and having to get over the addiction. Now he was alright, in the sense of the addiction he hadn’t ever meant to have. He’d only had regular coffee. He was clean.

Then, he’d fallen for Leo and he’d been working at his parents’ coffee shop while Leo helped there along with another part time job right now. He would be graduating high school soon, too, so they could both be away from the drama of the South Park school. Tweek had definitely enjoyed his year off after graduating last year. 

They’d ended up both saving up enough money for this decent apartment together. Tweek spent time at the shop everyday. Then, he came home to cook and sometimes do art things. He’d had time to get fully into art, especially because he’d calmed down a bit with his shaking. 

Tweek’s thoughts were happily interrupted by the familiar sound of the door and footsteps walking inside the door. He put down the cake and everything else. Then, he smiled softly and a little bit nervously as he walked a little quickly out to meet his boyfriend inside the door. Leo grinned widely up at him. Tweek grinned back at him. He let Leo out his stuff away before immediately wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to embrace him snugly. 

“Well, hello to you, too, sweetbean,” Leo said softly as he held him tightly. He’d definitely missed this slightly taller man all day. “I missed you today.”

“Mm, welcome home,” Tweek told him as he eventually pulled his face away from the other enough to caress Leo’s lips with his own softly at first. His hands went to rub up and down his back gently. “Happy birthday, lover.”

Leo grinned widely into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around the taller and thinner man. He hummed happily as he kissed the other back. He was so content to just be here, holding his boyfriend tightly to him. He pulled him closer, his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss easily. He loved how natural all of this always was with Tweek. He felt that they were meant to be, as if they belonged together. 

“Ah, geez, thank you. Did I mention I missed you a lot,” Leopold mumbled against Tweek’s lips. Leo still has the same smile still on his lips as he kissed him more passionately now. 

“Oh, yeah? How much did you miss me, then, beautiful?” Tweek asked teasingly as he smirked ever so slightly into the kiss. Leo felt his cheeks get red just a bit. The younger boy made a tiny sound as the Tweek pushed his tongue passed the part of Leo’s mouth. He pressed closer to his taller boyfriend, suddenly a little more needy. Tweek could basically feel his excitement, so he pulled back enough to gaze down at the other. 

“A lot…” Leo admitted as he locked eyes with Tweek. The taller boy chuckled lightly before leaning back down to kiss him more, which Leo very happily accepted. He wanted to happily accept something else, too, but maybe later. 

“I missed you, too, hon,” he told him honestly as he ran his hand through Leo’s hair. He bit his lip a tiny bit nervous about his plans for the night. It wasn’t about his plan for them to have sex. They’d done that many times by this point of their relationship. “I have a present for you and if you don’t like it, just tell me.”

“A- you got me a present? That’s so sweet and there’s absolutely no way that I wouldn’t love it as much as I love you,” Leo responded with a genuine smile as his boyfriend continued to make his heart pound in the happiest of ways. He had no idea how he’d gotten lucky enough to have found Tweek. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tweek smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you, too, Leo,” he told him honestly. He kissed him back a moment and led him to the kitchen by his hand. He tugged him gently and then went to get the small box. Leo looked fine at the box before turning his attention to the cake with a slightly gaping mouth. 

“Did you make that yourself?” Leo asked in obvious surprise. Tweek smiled a little shyly now and nodded. The younger felt his heart skip a beat at that. Tweek was still surprising him constantly when Leo hadn’t even been wished happy birthday in the past. 

“Y-yeah? Does it look okay?” Tweek asked to be sure, putting his hand on the back of his head nervously. Leo nodded down st the cake and grinned up at Tweek. “Oh, that’s good.”

“It’s so beautiful, Tweek! Thank you so much. Jeez, this must have taken you forever to make look so nice!” Leo praised as he looked down at it longer and looked back up at his boyfriend, leaning back up to pull him in for a kiss. He was so in love with this boy. He didn’t deserve all this. Tweek kisses back and hugged him a bit before finally reminding him of his gift. He handed him the box gently. 

“This is only your first gift of the night, if you want your second one, that is,” Tweek told him. Leo looked up at him a little knowing blush at that before taking the gift and opening it carefully. 

Later that night, Tweek had Leo against the kitchen counter. The older boy smirked into the kiss as the other excitedly moved against the other a little needily. He let out a tiny sound. One of Tweek’s hands moved up the front of Leo’s shirt. He definitely loved every sound Leo ever made, especially when they made love.

“Mm, want to see what your other present is, baby?” Tweek murmured as he only detached his lips for just a moment to move to nip at his ear gently. Leo shuddered heavily at that and nodded. 

“P-please?” Leo stuttered as his boyfriend kept teasing his highly sensitive ear that his boyfriend definitely knew about by this point in their sex life. He was obviously using it to his advantage as usual and it was such a turn on. Tweek’s mouth moves slowly, leaving love bites down his neck. He shifted enough to expertly remove and throw Leo’s shirt somewhere In the kitchen. He smirked down at the beauty of the boy in front of him. He moved to continue kissing and nipping down the other’s torso. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Leo,” he hummed hotly against his skin. Leo’s hands went to the other’s back, up his shirt. His hands moved to cup Tweek’s ass, somehow managing to look like an innocent, blushing bride as he squeezed Tweek’s ass. The other even managed to keep eye contact the whole time. Tweek gazed back lustfully before closing his eyes and moving back to kissing Leo’s lips roughly now.

He somehow ended with Leo leaned pretty far back on the counter. One of the taller boy’s hands moved to take some of the icing on the cake they had eaten before. He playfully put the sticky icing on Leo’s chest with a smirk into their kiss. After a bit, he removed his lips again and moved down to slowly and clearly teasingly lick up the icing on Leo’s chest as he gazed up at him. 

Fuck, that felt really good. How did Tweek always m how to pleasure him in all the best ways? Leo definitely wanted more. He wanted everything Tweek was willing to give him. Leo sighed heavily and was very clearly affected by the other boy’s ministrations. He couldn’t keep eye contact with his boyfriend when he had that look in eyes. His eyes squeezed closed as he let Tweek do what he wanted. He bit his lip as he felt the hot sensations of his wet tongue on his chest. His tongue moved to swirl teasingly around his nipple, which immediately caused Leo to let out a small moan. 

“B-bedroom?” Leo huffed out very heavily and Tweek made a small sound back, licking his way up his chest. He nodded slightly before gently teething his nipple. Leo moaned and shifted a bit. Then, Tweek stood up to press their lips together again. Leo hummed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. The taller pulled him down the hallway to their already open bedroom. He pushed Leo down on the bed, not too roughly, but not too softly, either. 

Leo made a little sound as he gazed up at Tweek in excitement. The taller boy pushed Leo’s arms up over his head and leaned down to press more love bites to his entire body. He coerced some lovely sounds from his boyfriend as one hand went to play with one of his nipples. Then, Tweek moved to undo Leo’s belt with one hand. He did this with ease before leaning back up to pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. He nipped his bottom lip gently and smirked as he gazed at him lustfully into his eyes. 

“Ah, Tweek, p-please-“ Leo moaned a bit as he ground up against the other. Fuck, was the younger boy hard and definitely wanted this. He bit his lip as soon as Tweek pulled away. He breathed a bit heavily. 

“Mm, please what, baby? What do you want?” Tweek asked knowingly. He kept his eyes on Leo’s. The shorter boy whines at that. He moved his body against Tweek’s again, feeling both of their hard-ons. 

“P-please… I want you inside me…” Leo neatly begged now. All he wanted was Tweek’s lips on his own and his dick inside of Leo. The younger boy leaned up to kiss Tweek as the older boy hummed into the kiss and took off his own shirt in one movement. Then, his hands moved down, teasing Leo’s bare torso to tug off the other’s pants quickly. He pushed his tongue past the part of the younger boy’s mouth and moved his hand down to stroke his hard slowly. 

Leo’s face was flushed out of entire arousement and he was so lost in kissing Tweek. The feeling of his slightly cold hand on his dick felt so fucking good. He let out another whine. Leo found himself reaching to tug at Tweek’s pants, having become used to the fact that Tweek had told him that he hadn’t worn underwear since the gnomes had happened in elementary school. It’d become nice and easier to not have to remove it in these situations, though. 

“As you wish, birthday boy,” Tweek hummed and helped the other’s hands take his pants off. Then, he ground down against Leo’s hard-on with his own. Fuck, this felt good. He’d missed this. He leaned down to lick and nip down the shorter boy’s torso. He made his way down slowly to his hips and bit down, leaving more hickeys. He knew how much Leo adored being marked as Tweek’s. “Mm, you’re fucking hot, Leopold.” 

“Ah- That f-feels so good-“ Leo managed before moaning louder than before. He felt so impatient as Tweek continued to tease him for a bit. They kept grinding on each other and getting harder and harder. Leo pulled the other boy back up to his lips, kissing him messily as he ran his hands down the taller boy’s back and to his ass. He squeezed it and Tweek sighed heavily at that feeling. “Mm, I need you n-now, p-please-“ 

“Mm, such an impatient baby,” Tweek hummed into his ear before smirking. He leaned over to reach in their nightstand to grab the lube and condoms before moving back to kiss Leo roughly as the other enjoyed, as they both enjoyed. They kissed and Tweek found his experienced fingers working off the lube kid to open it and put some on his fingers to lean down to press a finger inside Leo. He moved the one around a while before adding another finger and moving them around to stretch him out. Leo’s face contorted a bit at the good small sting. It felt good. He kept his eyes on Tweek. The older boy saw his reaction and smirked a bit before moving his fingers more. 

Then, Tweek pushed in another finger, stretching the other as far as possible, doing the same with his fourth finger. Once he’d stretched him as far as he could with his fingers, Tweek bit his lip and put much more lube in Leo. He got into the best angle for them both and rolled the condom on, eyes still teasingly on Leo’s. He licked his lips as he lubed up himself and moved to just his tip against his boyfriend’s entrance teasingly. 

“A-ah, f-“ Leo moaned as his eyes closed. “M-more, please…” 

Tweek instantly nodded a bit and smirked slightly. He slowly pushed his entirety into Leo, who whined loudly at that. Fuck, he was hot. 

“Fuck, Leo, you’re so tight,” he told him as he felt so good at his hot and tight his boyfriend was. 

“Mm, f-fuck, Tweek…” Leo moaned out at how good this felt. He reached up after a minute to pull his boyfriend down to kiss him messily and start to move against Tweek a bit. The other obviously took the hint and started moving in and out of Leo, a bit slowly at first. Then, he started moving in and out of Leo, the younger boy making all kinds of attractive sounds. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Tweek praised as he moved in and out a bit faster and harder now, breathing heavily as hell because of how god it all felt and, fuck, he was getting close. Leo had also gotten a rhythm with Tweek as their hips moved together, both growing closer and closer to the edge. Leo was grasping at Tweek’s back as he pounded into him and they both had trouble breathing. 

“F-fuck, I’m c-close,” Leo cried out only a moment before cumming onto Tweek, who kept his ministrations up until he followed suit, coming into the condom. Neither of them could breathe properly. After a minute, Tweek made sure to go throw away the condom and get a rag to clean off their mess. He knew Leo usually didn’t want to shower after this. Tweek moved to lay beside him and pressed a kiss to his lips and then ten more to his nose, cheeks, and forehead. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Tweek hummed before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“Ah jeez. Thank you so much for this… I haven’t really had a good birthday before so thanks and I love you, Tweek Tweak,” Leo told him happily.


End file.
